For the Greater Good
by Razial
Summary: The war is over and the Dark Lord reigns supreme, but it is not the Dark Lord People expected to be in charge, how did it come to pass?


For the Greater Good

Author: Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or other related media connected to it; they belong to J.K. Rowling and anyone else who owns the rights to it.

Pairing: Harry/Fleur

Notes: Complete AU fic from the start of book six onwards with a lot of differences in place from past books, it will be NC-17 and will have adult scenes in it.

Summary: The war is over and the Dark Lord reigns supreme, but it is not the Dark Lord People expected to be in charge, how did it come to pass?

Chapter 1

(Potter Castle)

'For the Greater Good'

For Harry Potter those words were both a curse and the means of salvation, he stood looking out over the battlements of his ancient ancestral home wondering if people truly understand why things had happened the way they had. Did they even bother to try to understand why he had taken the path he had taken? Or did they just curse his name like they had done so with Voldemort? His choice had to some been the best thing that could have happened and to others the worst. In the end the only thing he cared about was his wife, his dark queen.

A small smile graced his lips as his thoughts turned to her. Fleur Delacour Potter as she was known now had aided him from the beginning of his journey. She was his greatest strength and one of the reasons he had refused to lay down and die as so many people had wished for him to do. Her joining him had been the best day of his life at that point. He paused in this thoughts as he heard her calmly walk up behind him, turning he noted she was dressed in a wonderful black silk dress which hugged her figure so well. Her silvery hair ran neatly down framing her face while her expressive blue eyes locked onto his green ones. She finally reached him and leaned forward to kiss him deeply which he eagerly returned. A few minutes later they pulled back and she curled up into his side placing her head on his shoulder.

Reveling in the feelings of her body being so close to his allowed him to relax fully. Becoming a Dark Lord was not something he had ever expected to become. He had fought so hard against such a man only to end up one. However given the choice he'd had, becoming a Dark Lord was the best option he had. 'It was For The Greater Good,' he recalled saying those words to the old fool Dumbledore as they argued for the last time, just before he had executed the man for his crimes.

Dumbledore had loved preaching that he was a servant of the light and wanted nothing but the best for people. He was always proclaiming that his actions were for the Greater Good. That had been why he had come to think of those words as a curse at first, he had been sentenced to a life of hell and hardship by the old man. When he had argued over his childhood and his years at Hogwarts all the old man would say was that it was for the Greater Good, nearly been killed five years in a row, again for the Greater Good according to Dumbledore. Dumbledore to him was just one more Dark Lord he had to fight and kill. Yes he had become a Dark Lord as well, but in his mind it truly had been for the Greater Good.

By becoming the very thing he fought against he had managed to kill Voldemort and his Death Eaters, as well as the corrupt Ministry people and finally Dumbledore and his followers. He had raised an army of the down trodden like the Veela and wrongfully convicted, the Goblins, the House Elves, the Werewolves and especially the muggle born and half bloods who were kept chained by the Pure bloods supremacy. He had forged them into a fighting force to combat all. They had conquered magical Britain, France and finally Germany. The other magical Ministries had sued for peace instead of trying to fight him. Peace now reigned in both worlds due to his choice.

"You're thinking about it again aren't you?" Fleur's soft voice broke his revive. "The past?" she added at his look.

"I guess I will always be thinking about it Fleur," Harry responded with a sigh. "Here at home with you I can be myself and just relax, but out there I have to project a certain image to the world," he continued. "I can't allow for doubt or worry to stay my hand, but here with you I can rethink things and ask for counsel," he admitted making her smile.

"I understand Harry, I really do," Fleur said running a hand through his hair. "You were forced to make a choice that to some made you just as bad as Voldemort and Dumbledore, but to those of us who know the truth and know why you did it we know it was the only way forward for any of us," she assured him. "They left us no other choice," she stated before leaning forward and kissing him again.

"I know, just sometimes I wish it hadn't had to be like that," Harry replied. "I wouldn't give up what I gained for anything, especially you my love, but I just wish there had been another option," he added.

"I think all people faced with such choices wish that kind of thing. I know there have been others who people have called evil and yet they become dark to serve a Greater Good and protect others," Fleur responded with a small smile. "They found themselves facing a choice they could only see going one way, and like you Harry they sacrificed their worldly image of how people would view them or remember them for the Greater Good," she went on. "In the end those who matter to you know the truth. The question is can you live with that?" she asked him, locking gazes with him.

Staring into his wife's eyes he found the answer he knew was already in his heart. "Yes I can, in the end as long as you are with me Fleur I can live with what I must to keep the world at peace," he swore.

Fleur nodded her head having already expected such an answer from her husband. She took his hand in hers and guided him off the battlements and back to their bedroom. Turning him so he was facing her she slowly and sensually stripped him of his clothes, Harry allowed her total control knowing it was more intense that way. Finally he stood naked before here making her smile and a lustful gaze to enter her eyes, capturing his lips in a scolding kiss before she released him and pushed him onto the large double bed they slept in.

He could only stare as she slowly pushed the straps of her dress of her shoulders and let it pool at her feet, this left her in a stunning pair of blue silk underwear. He couldn't help but let out an appreciative moan as no matter how many times they made love it always felt like the first time, and she always looked stunning. This of cause caused a smirk to appear before she removed her bra releasing her wonderful breasts that seemed to be made for him. They fit perfectly in his hands and he loved playing with them. She crawled up his body kissing him as she went spending a few moments on his neck before she reached his face and kissed him again, bringing her closer he deepened the kiss before he began to move down her body. Suckling at her neck made her moan, before he moved on to her breasts and quickly took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking them hard before biting it for a second or two making her moan again. This made him smile before he moved down and quickly removed her knickers, running his finger over her mound made her shiver and moan at the same time.

"Are you ready love?" he asked as moved back to look her in the eye. "Yes Harry, make love to me," Fleur answered, staring deeply into his eyes with all the love she felt for him showing through. "Make me feel alive just like our first time, make me know you love me," she whispered into his ear.

Harry smiled and kissed her again before he entered her, making them both moan in pleasure. "I'll always love you Fleur," he promised as they began to move against each other. "Forever," he added making her smile.

Her smile quickly trailed off as he went back to work on her breasts, he suckled her left breast while his fingers tweaked and pinched her right as the pace picked up. He rolled them over so he was on top and continued his work. Fleur quickly countered and brought them back to the way they had been as she preferred being on top. Harry quickly gave in and allowed her to control the pace. Fleur clasped their hands together as they again increased the pace making them both moan in pleasure. She brought Harry up and kissed him again as deeply as they could as one of his hands came around her waist while the other went down between them and sought out her clit and with a few playful tweaks made her cry out as she climaxed and he quickly followed her filling her up with his seed.

They collapsed against one another on the bed with Fleur's head coming to rest just under his head. He brought both his hands up and pulled her closer as she snuggled deeper into him. Both were spent and tired from their love making. As Harry ran his hand through Fleur's hair he began to think about their first time and the events which led up to him which strangely coincided with the day he made his choice to become a Dark Lord. To save the world by becoming that which he had fought against and which they hated, that day of course changed everything that followed it.

(Flashback, 12 Grimmauld Place)

Harry stood in the centre of the large kitchen where the Order meeting was about to take place, again Dumbledore and the others were trying to send him away and stop him from learning anything important. This was getting to be one insult to many from the old man. How the hell did any of them expect him to destroy Voldemort if he didn't learn anything that could aide him in his supposed destiny? By his side stood Hermione who had begun to have grave doubts about what Dumbledore was doing after she recovered from her wounds at the Ministry. With Sirius's death she had begun going over their previous five years at Hogwarts. Every unusual event that had happened since he had come back to the Wizarding world and what she had found was startling. He now knew that the old man and the majority of the Order could not be trusted any longer, they had their own plans for him and he would not stand for it.

Ron had predictably turned his back on him when they had voiced these doubts to him once he had arrived at headquarters. He spouted off about how Dumbledore knew what was best and tried to use what happened to Sirius to convince him to listen to him. This only served to anger him more, it would be the last time he trusted the red head from this point forward. If Ron thought he would be welcomed back with a half hearted apology then he was sadly mistaken. For now the only other person with him was Fleur who stood off to the side having argued for his inclusion in this meeting after everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you are not grown up enough for this yet," Dumbledore said breaking his angered thoughts and he locked a burning gaze of hatred at the man who sat beside Snape, who of course was sneering at him.

"You are going to regret this one day Headmaster. I don't know how you expect me to destroy Voldemort when you refuse to teach me anything," Harry spat snorting in annoyance as the entire Order bar one or two shivered or gasped in alarm as he said the name of the Dark Lord. "Hell half of you can't even stomach hearing his name without crying out as if he is going to appear beside you and murder you," he sneered his anger finally boiling over. "I pity the world," he stated.

"Silence Potter, you know nothing of what is needed to fight this war," Snape cut in with another sneer. "The fact you believe the Headmaster needs you to destroy Voldemort clearly shows how big your ego has grown. You're useless in this conflict," he added.

Harry looked to the Headmaster and noted he kept silent while his eyes twinkled, as if this was all a bad joke and they were in class discussing a simple problem. That was the last straw for him; with a final glare he turned and stalked out of the room missing the fact that Fleur followed him all the way back to his room. Hermione must have broken off and gone to her own room which was down the hall. The only good thing he could see about becoming the owner of this house was he got his own room and did not have to share with Ron anymore. He had also given Hermione her own room as well when she asked him for one. Of course Dumbledore tried to argue the point, but in the end had to give in.

As he opened the door he finally realised someone was behind him, turning to glance over his shoulder he was surprised, but pleased to see it was Fleur. Allowing her entrance into his room he closed and locked the door, before dropping a few wards around the room he had learned from Hermione. He did not want anyone listening in on his conversations anymore. He had some serious thinking to do.

"Are you okay Harry?" Fleur asked, as she sat down on his bed and curled her legs under her as she leaned against the head board.

"Apart from finally having enough of the old man's manipulations I'm great Fleur," Harry responded. "He has with messed me for the last time. I would think after last year and with what he told me he would begin to train me, but again he refuses," he told her letting out a growl of annoyance as he did so.

"What do you mean Harry?" Fleur inquired. "What did he tell you, why did you say he needed you to destroy Voldemort?" she asked a second later as she recalled Harry's argument.

"Can I trust you Fleur?" Harry shot back turning fully to face her and locking his gaze on her.

Fleur felt a cold shiver go through her as those wonderful green eyes of his locked onto hers. She had been nursing an interest in Harry since the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament when he had saved her sister Gabrielle and asked for nothing in return. That was when she knew Harry Potter was nothing like the press and the other students said he was. That was when their friendship had begun and it had only grown and become something more. It was no longer a crush or a passing fancy, no, now it was a burning need filled with love and it was aimed straight at Harry.

"Yes Harry, I swear on my magic and my life that you can trust me, that I will never betray you and will always be there for you," Fleur answered getting off the bed and moving to stand in front of Harry, who stared in surprise as the magical vow took hold between them, but then a small smile graced his features.

"At the end of last year not more than three hours after seeing my Godfather killed right before my eyes, the old man took me to his office and told me the reason why Voldemort has been out for my blood since I was a child," Harry told her "He was given a prophecy just after I was born, it went like this The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...," he explained to her, his eyes turned dark and his mouth tightened up. "Snape over heard the first half of the prophecy and went and told Voldemort, who decided I was the one the prophecy meant and so set of to kill me. Of course he failed thanks to my mother's sacrifice and thus we end up where we are right now," he stated.

"Mon Dieu," Fleur responded, so shocked she slipped back into her native French. Finally she forced herself to calm down after a few minutes. "How did you find out Snape told V...Voldemort?" she asked, stuttering at the end as she said the name for the first time.

Harry smiled and was pleased to see Fleur could actually say the name without too much trouble. "Dumbledore made me take lessons with him last year to learn Occlumency from him. Instead Snape used it as a chance to inflict pain on me and believe me he enjoyed every minute of it," Harry answered beginning to pace a little. "However I did learn how to block his attacks after Hermione found a book on the subject and during one rather painful lesson I somehow reversed the spell and found myself in his mind. I saw exactly what had happened at that time," he told her, his hatred of the man showing on his face. "He was a damn Death Eater during the first war. A rapist and murderer just like the others and he never once regretted what he did," he stated much to her horror. "The only reason he switched sides was to ensure he would survive the war. He will aide both sides until he knows which will prevail and then he will finally go over to that side permanently," he informed her. "I think he has either managed to hide this from Dumbledore or the old man is ignoring it and is using Snape for whatever he needs," he finished.

"Have you tried talking to him about this?" Fleur inquired, feeling sick at the realisation that Snape, a supposed ally, was in fact an enemy and could betray them at any time he wished.

"Many times, the old man just says he trusts Severus Snape," Harry shot back with a snort of annoyance and a frustrated shake of his head. "No, I'm sure he knows the truth, but believes he can play with fire in regards to Snape," he speculated. "Someone is going to die because of his love at playing games, but it will not be me," he stated seriously. "But I can't do it alone Fleur, I need help," he said, stopping his pacing and locking their gazes once again. "I..." he trailed of as he came to the realisation what he needed to do to survive.

"What is it Harry?" Fleur said concerned by the look she saw in his eyes. "Please tell me," she appealed placing one of her hands on his shoulders and feeling that he was shaking.

"I have to take a path most people would call evil, if I'm to have a chance against Voldemort who is a Master at the dark arts and has fifty years more experience than I do. I have to also learn those same things," Harry admitted, hoping he was not making a big mistake here. "I have to Master the dark arts, I have to understand them so I can beat them," he explained as he noted the shocked look his answer had caused. "I have to become what I fight Fleur, a Dark Lord," he stated. "But not like Voldemort or Dumbledore, I will become a Dark Lord to free this world from their control," he went on. "I will sacrifice my public image for those who deserve to be free and to live in peace and while they might hate me for what I'm going to do, in the end it will bring peace to the world, I swear it," he vowed.

Fleur listened as Harry talked and an internal battle raged inside as she thought hard over which side to take, in the end she could see what Harry was saying. In truth he would not actually be a true Dark Lord, that would be what he looked like and was called, but in the end he would use it to make things better for others. Sometimes to save the world you have to commit yourself to a darker path. It had been done before in the ancient tales she had read back home. Many had taken the darker path to ensure peace reigned in the world. They were hated and feared because the people did not understand what they had sacrificed for them. That to save them from the threat they had faced they had become the very thing they feared, because it was the only way to save them.

"I will stand with you Harry," she finally responded having made her choice for good or ill. "But why?" Harry asked shocked, having not for a minute thought Fleur would join him. "This will make us feared and hated," he reminded her.

"I know," Fleur agreed. "And to why? Harry, I love you," she admitted, shocking Harry even more with her declaration before she leaned forward and captured his lips in a scorching first kiss.

Harry was shocked to say the least by her sudden action, but quickly fell into it. He had nursed his own feelings for Fleur since the second task, but had never in his wildest dreams believed she would return his feelings. His hands moved to her bum and pulled her closer making her moan a little. Finally she broke the kiss and stared at him for a few seconds.

"If we do this Harry, it is permanent," she told him breathless from the kiss and very much wanting more. "My Veela heritage ensures that once we mate we mate for life," she explained.

Harry only hesitated for a few moments before his feelings for Fleur as well as the lust her kiss had invoked within him drove him into action. He kissed her and pushed her towards the bed. Her hands found his own bum and pulled him down with her as her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards. They began to exchange kisses as their hands roamed over each other at a sedate pace. When Harry's hands found her breast he paused until Fleur encouraged him to continue. Her moans as he pinched and groped her breasts drove him on. Fleur quickly took over and began to remove Harry's clothes, completely consumed by her desires for Harry. Removing her own shirt and bra she groaned as Harry took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled it. Her back arched as his hand slipped down her skirt and underwear and found her centre.

"Make love to me Harry, take me and make us mates forever," Fleur begged as she pulled herself away from him and stripped herself out of her remaining clothes, leaving her naked before his gaze.

"This is the beginning of our new lives Fleur," Harry told her as he removed his own pants and underwear. "I swear I will love you forever," he stated before he lay back down and Fleur mounted him.

She gasped in pain as he broke through her hymen. She had stayed a virgin until she had met the man she knew she would marry and Harry was that person. After adjusting to the new sensation of having someone inside her she began a slow steady pace. Harry couldn't help but bring his hands up and play with her breasts which only increased the pleasure Fleur was feeling. The pace slowly increased as the pain vanished and she was left with total bliss. Leaning down she kissed Harry again before letting out a long sensual moan as she climaxed only for Harry to quickly follow her. He had tried to pull out of her, but she had stopped him and encouraged him to do it inside her. Collapsing against each other Fleur immediately curled up against him, she felt swore for losing her virginity as she knew she would, but it had not been as bad as some of her friends had said it would be. She was mated now and would never have to worry about a boyfriend or a husband again. Harry was hers and hers alone and she was his. As he drifted off she remained awake and thought over what he had said. It was a risky plan, but considering what Dumbledore had put him through and might be planning next they had no choice left to them.

(Potter Castle)

Harry sighed as the memory faded, glancing down he noted Fleur was fast asleep. Smiling he pulled the blankets over them and with a small bit of wandless magic he turned the lights out. Tomorrow he would have to go back to be the leader of three countries and facing all the hard work involved in that. At least with the help of Hermione, Neville, Luna and others, closing his eyes he hoped tomorrow would go quickly.


End file.
